Shadows
"A hope amidst the light. A child among the darkness. A saviour among the shadows." ''Tagline '''Shadows' is a new stealth experience from new developers Transcendence Games published by AAA studio and makers of games such as Fate's Edge and Warghost; Krypt Softworks. It is released for both current and next-gen consoles and on PC. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty much the stealth aspects of Dishonored mixed with the supernatural abilities of Prototype. The player is unable to leave the shadows during the entire game and must use the protagonist, Zephyr's supernatural powers to command the shadows to kill, steal, or whatever is necessary in the current mission. He is able to manipulate the shadows to become tendrils, blades or a substance to possess people, pull them into the ground to shred them up. Most of Zephyr's enemies are too afraid to wander into the shadows but if they either have a weapon or discover you stealing from or trying to kill them they will run towards you to attack. Enemies also have a fear gauge. This starts at 5 when you enter their area but will get lower over time. At 0 they will venture into the shadows to find you. You can add fear by killing their teammates or using attacks that inflict Fear. One thing to note is that Zephyr has quite low health (2 gunshots/ 4 bladed/ 6 blunt melee) making it harder to survive. On the modes unlocked after completing the game this gets lower. In Shadow Thief mode its (1 gunshot / 2 bladed / 4 blunt melee) and in True Darkness mode its (1 gunshot / 1 bladed / 2 blunt melee) Skills *Brutality - 200% Damage when health is below 50% *Exo-Skeleton- Able to create an Exo-skeleton around body for 30 seconds. This increases your defense by 75% *Bleed - Just after getting damaged over 50% health in one attack, Zephyr can create a massive chain reaction by jumping from target to target killing all but armored enemies, regardless of whether they're in shadows or not. *Blades - Gives Zephyr the ability to transform his arms into two giant blades, very quick to attack and inflicts bleeding on enemies who survive the original attack. *Tendrils - Tendrils may not sound great, but they are the equivalent of ripping the legs off a bug, one by one, excruciatingly. Pure brutality is this Morph ability *Pierce - Shoot an array of Shadow Bolts that pierce the enemies skin and do damage over time. Great for striking fear into the hearts of your enemies. Nothing hits that chord better than hearing the screams of the darkness consuming their best pal. *Animalistic - Command a horde of bloodthirsty hounds to kill one enemy. Guaranteed to kill the enemy and reset all fear levels of enemies. *Consume - Pull an enemy into the darkness to be consumed and taken out of the equation. Zephyr 1, Random Guard 0 *Battleborn - Wield two battleaxes ready to slaughter your enemies. Doesn't do much, more powerful than Blades, looks badass... *Mind Tricks - Set all enemies fear levels +1 *Stretch - Able to stretch the shadow aroundone enemy if they are in range. Doesn't give any fear levels. *Command - Take over control of however the enemies are getting their orders and start to play games. *Possession - Possess one enemy and choose their fate. Will they kill their teammates, off themselves or start to strike fear? Up to you. *Gone - In the blink of an eye. Teleport to anywhere where there is darkness. *Predator - Grab enemies with the tendrils and pull them into the darkness to die. Plot Embrace The Shadows The game starts with Zephyr in the shadows of an abandoned warehouse, telling an unknown person how he "became a freak" he tells them of the strange darkness calling out to him, and how he was eternally trapped in the shadows by absorbing a strange black substance as it's host. The player then goes through a tutorial of Zephyr (in the past) learning how to use the main stealth mechanics of the game and basic attacks like Strike, Stun and Counter-Attack. The game then fast forwards 1 year and shows Zephyr stood in the darkness being told by an elderly man that if he accepts the Darkness he will be able to control the pain much easier. Zephyr replies to him that it is inhumane to live like this and does not wish to embrace it. The man then sends him to steal information from Sergeant Fraser who has vital information about the government's plans for 'Protocol: Firework'. The player goes through the mission as planned and upon retreiving the documents, goes against orders to read them. He learns of the old man's true intentions and decides to stand by his mentor for the time being as he returns to him. Burning Inside When he goes back to his mentor's home he finds it burned to the ground with a note in a bottle outside reading "Phase One". Smarter players may deduce just before Zephyr that the Phase One this note is referencing is that of Protocol: Firework. The player then follows a trail of blood that leads into an old abandoned mansion and must get past the thugs inside to reach the bedroom, where they enter and find a cloaked man chained to the bed. A man then walks towards the bed, looks directly towards the player and looks back at the man. He pulls out a knife and slowly stabs the man. The player can hear muffled screams and can see the man writhing under the sheets. The man then pulls out a flashlight to find Zephyr. The player must avoid the light and wait for the man to leave after he says "Phase One: Complete" Zephyr then turns the light off and walks over to the body to investigate, pulls the sheets back and discovers that it was his mentor. He solemnly exits the room and vows revenge on the tyrants who killed him. So reader, like what you see? Have an idea that would be cool? Good. You are exactly what I need. In the comment section down below give me ideas. Of course i'll give credit to you if you help. Peace. "Got It Memorized?" ''TheRealJonezy 23:00 26/02/2014 NOTICE '''Ok, new plan. Every time I come on this wiki, I will try to make a new mission for this game, until I have around 10-13 (Whatever works with the plot). So yeah, peace.' Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games